The Dominators Deceive
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: Invasion Part Two. The Dominators continue their attack on Earth, now with five human hostages on their ship. While their teammates on Earth rush to rescue them, the hostages discover not all is what it seems in their dreams. - An AU of the crossover's second episode with more changes and one major twist. Sequel to The Dominators Arrive.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash, or Legends of Tomorrow, much less the comics these shows were based off, some more loosely than others._

 **A/N:** So my favorite part of the Invasion crossover was the dream sequence, and it shows in this section (not at all sorry about that – the real world bits happened exactly as they did on the show but with the genders swapped). The Flash's portion is under the Flash/Arrow crossover community, the Legends episode will be posted under Legends/Flash in a couple days. Thanks to all who read. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Invasion Part Two

Olivia ran through the trees in a green hoodie. She pushed through the last of the branches and found Queen Mansion in front of her, whole and magnificent as always. Home. She smiled at the sight before heading indoors.

She glided soundlessly into her bedroom. The sun was clearly shining through the window, but that meant nothing to the brown-haired sleepyhead in her bed. Liv tossed her hoodie onto the back of a chair as she slipped out of her shoes and socks. Quietly, sneakily, she stole under the sheets, intending to tickle her bedmate awake, only for him to turn the tables on her.

Dean twisted around and caught her hands before they found his back. He pinned her arms above her head, straddling her, before leaning in for a long, good morning kiss. When they finally broke apart Liv huffed at him for spoiling her fun but grinned widely the entire time.

"Dean Laurence Lance, will you marry me?"

"Funny, I thought I asked you that," Dean inspected her ring finger where her engagement ring sat; "But yes, I'll marry you, Olivia Joan Queen." Then he bent down for another kiss, this one much more heated as Liv arched against him.

"I had a really invigorating run this morning. What about you?" she teased, kissing his jawline.

"I haven't exercised yet, but I'll be happy to show you what I had in mind," Dean kissed her deeply again, pulling the sheets over their heads as Liv laughed.

X

 **Elsewhere**

Cissy Ramon followed Felix Smoak off the elevator at a double. She barely registered the rushed introductions Felix offered for the three women standing in the Green Arrow's lair; the new recruits.

Mere hours ago, five people they called teammates, most of whom Felix considered family, had vanished. More than just vanished, they'd been caught in bright yellow alien beams before they disappeared. Only, Cissy and Felix, along with all their friends back in Central City, feared something worse had happened. That those five missing teammates had been vaporized.

Why?

Because while their friends had disappeared from sight, everything they were wearing or carrying had not. Cissy had attempted to get a read on their missing teammates by touching the clothes left behind, only she hadn't been able to.

"What do you mean there was some kind of bad juju on the items?" the black woman in glasses asked, looking skeptical to the point of insulted at Cissy's choice of words; "That's not very scientific."

"Yes, because we're all about the science here, aren't we, Courtney," another recruit said. This woman, Cissy recalled, was name Renee Ramirez, aka Wildfire – Felix had called to tell Cissy months ago, very proud of the name he'd created for this more temperamental vigilante.

"Normally, I can get a read on a person through items of personal value. When I tried touching what was left behind, I got nothing, but we're thinking the beams that grabbed them wiped all residual energy off the stuff."

"Thinking or hoping?" the final recruit present asked. Her name was Rory, but she went by Rags in the field. The fourth member of their group, Evan Sharp, aka Apollo, was out of town on a personal matter, which was unfortunate as they could've used all hands on deck with the current crisis.

"Here it is, Liv's original bow. There's nothing more personal than this baby," Felix rushed back into the main hub of the liar. He handed over the bow, trying not to let on how worried he was that this wouldn't work.

Cissy grasped the bow carefully, impressed for a minute at the weight, then her mind was transported elsewhere. When she came back it was with a "Whoa!"

"Well, what did you see?"

"They're alive," Cissy said, and Felix sagged in relief; "They're in some kind of pods. Think _Alien_ meets JJ Abrams, but I can't get a read on their exact locations."

Without an exact read, Cissy couldn't breach them there to rescue their missing teammates. Still, they knew the five were alive now. That was a start.

X

Liv tromped downstairs after a relaxing shower with Dean to find Theo waiting for her. "Uh-oh, what have I done now?"

"I have something I want to give you," Theo said with an exasperated roll of the eyes for his older sister's antics. He held out an arrow-shaped rock that had some writing on it, which Olivia couldn't read.

"Oh, how sweet, I've always wanted a rock for a paperweight," Liv mocked-delighted, just to ruffle Theo's feathers some more.

"It's a hozen, you jerk. It's meant to symbolize reconnecting. It's my wedding gift to you."

"So, do you think I could use it as my something old, or my something borrowed?" Liv smirked.

"Seriously, here I am trying to give you something sentimental before your big day, and you can't act your age for five – agh!" the last part was garbled as Liv hooked an arm around Theo's neck, to bring his head lowered so she could give him a noogie.

"Children, children, what's going on in here?" Roberta Queen entered with an amused smile, her husband, Morris, not far behind.

"Some typical sibling bonding," Liv quipped, releasing Theo who playfully glared at her while rubbing his sore head. "More like older sister hazing younger brother," he grumbled.

"Sounds like our children have reverted to their adolescence to me. Perhaps we should send them to bed with no supper," Morris chuckled.

"Now there's no need to be so extreme, Theo and I are good, aren't we baby brother?" Liv slung her arm over Theo's shoulder.

"Sure, sure," he agreed the second before he tickled her on the sides. Liv shrieked and danced backward. "Now, we're even."

Liv grumbled. Their parents shared another look of loving perseverance. Then the younger Queens settled down and hugged their parents.

"Really, I must say. I'm so proud of you two, the people you've grown up to be," Morris said almost wistfully.

"Truly, some days its as if you're whole different people," Roberta agreed.

X

Sam Lance stepped out of the taxi and pulled his travel bag with him. Still, he failed to beat Dean to the window, and could only glower as his brother paid the driver and included a hefty tip. "I had that, you know."

"Can't an older brother do something nice for his little brother, the day before his big day?" Dean teased, offering out a hand to take Sam's bag. Sam waved off the help but followed his brother up to the doors to the Queen mansion.

"Tomorrow's your big day, not mine, so isn't the helping supposed to go the other way around?"

"You say potato, I say tomato." Dean gave Sam a grin that just begged him to challenge that statement. Sam, wisely, chose not to take the bait.

"It's good to see you, Dean. Been far too long."

"I've missed you too, Sammie. Maybe next time you won't spend a year traveling the world with hardly any phone calls or post cards in between. I almost thought I was going to have to send Liv after you to get you to the wedding," Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder jovially.

"Where did you get that?" Sam reached out to touch the new medallion his brother was wearing.

"It's a black condor, Liv bought it for me," Dean answered, not noticing the jolt Sam had the second his fingers connected with the metal.

"Did I hear my name? Sam!" Liv bound into the room and quickly hugged her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sam said, then spun Liv around, earning a surprised laugh from her.

"Hey, hands off the fiancé, mister. I've got my eyes on you," Dean motioned with his fingers, pointing from his eyes to his brother. Sam set Liv back down on her feet and faux-whispered in her ear. "If we run now, I think we can catch my taxi. I know of some great places to hide where he'll never find us."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna pass," Liv patted Sam on the chest, then slipped under Dean's arm and offered her fiancé a kiss. "I rather like where I'm at right now."

"Just remember, you chose to marry into this crazy," Sam pointed to himself and Dean.

"Clearly you've never met her side of the family," Dean deadpanned and the three of them laughed. A blissful moment between great friends.

X

Later in the evening, Oliva sat at Detective Quinn Lance's desk, giving her report to the mother of Dean and Sam. They'd gone to pick up the rings, Liv and her dad, when a man had attacked them on the street. He'd wanted their money and jewelry, and Morris had been ready to hand things over. Liv had stepped in front of her dad, not at all frightened. She'd had a sense that she knew how to handle the mugger, and she'd almost grasped how, when the woman in the hood appeared. The woman in the green hood had taken out the mugger and disappeared, and only after seeing her, had Liv felt rattled.

Now, though, sitting before her soon-to-be mother-in-law, Liv was no longer overexcited from the events. She was intent on figuring out why she'd had that feeling. Like an answer on the tip of her tongue.

"Is this the woman you saw?" Quinn held up a sketch of a woman's chin and a concealing hood.

"Yeah, I think so," Liv replied on autopilot. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Not one, I'm afraid. She's been a real thorn in the force's side these last few months, but tonight I must say I'm rather grateful she was around. I know Dean and Sam will be too once they hear of this."

"Yeah, they will be," Liv murmured, looking closer at the sketch. There was something familiar about it.

"Liv, you okay honey?" Quinn flipped the picture over to get Liv's full attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I think I'm more nervous about fitting into my wedding dress than I was freaked out when that mugger showed up."

"I understand. It will be worth it in the end, you'll see. And I want you to know, Liv, how proud I am of you. You grew out of that rich, entitled troublemaker phase into someone I'm honored to call my daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, Quinn," Olivia answered with a sincere smile.

Yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't erase the feeling that all of this was wrong. There was something not right in the world around her and she needed to figure out what.

X

Dean peered at the different faces around him and checked every room as he made yet another circuit of the rehearsal dinner. He was looking for his blushing bride and had been for the better part of an hour. Seeing no sign of her, still, he sent another text to her phone and hoped she'd call soon. His mom had said she'd seemed fine when she left the police station, but when Dean had hugged her in the mansion, she looked spooked. Like someone had died or something. She said she needed a little air before the rehearsal dinner and Dean had let her go walking alone. He was an idiot, he should've gone with her. He should –

"Well, you clean up surprisingly nice," Sam materialized out of nowhere, startling Dean; "Pity we can't do something about that ugly mug of yours."

"Seriously, Sam, don't sneak up on me like that. It's like you're an assassin or something."

"Ouch, did someone lose his better half already?"

"Yes, actually. I haven't seen Liv since early this evening and the rehearsal's about to start."

"Oh, sorry," Sam apologized. "Want some help looking for her?"

"That would be great," Dean couldn't help but show his relief. This behavior wasn't like Olivia at all.

The two brothers started towards the foyer to divide and conquer the giant mansion from there. On their way down a hall, Sam accidently bumped into a dark-haired woman in a blue dress. "I'm sorry, miss . . ." Sam trailed off, suddenly getting flashes of this woman in the strangest of scenarios. In a metallic suit, shrinking in size. Dressed like a gun-slinger in the Old West. Though he didn't know it, the woman was getting similar flashes of him. Of the long-haired man dressed a doctor and, in a mask-less white leather suit.

"Dr. Rayna Palmer," Dean recognized the woman after a second and offered his own apologetic smile; "I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Sam Lance."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam. Though I have to ask, have we met before?" Rayna tilted her head, puzzled.

"I'm sure I'd remember if we had," Sam said automatically, trying to brush off his awkward play. He shook his head a bit as if to clear out the unsettling memories. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling he did know Dr. Palmer.

"Well, have a good night," Rayna bid farewell and quickly scuttled away, wanting to escape her own feelings of déjà vu.

"So, did you two hook-up or something?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked in the opposite direction, though both brothers shot a couple glances at the retreating doctor.

"No, I'd definitely remember if we had," Sam said. Though how he knew Rayna was on the tip of his tongue. A memory rose, but it was much too crazy to be real, so he shrugged it off and focused on helping his brother located the missing bride-to-be.

X

After much wandering the night before, to the family's rundown steel mill factory and Queen Consolidated, Liv had found herself at a campaign office she'd never been to before. (At least, she didn't think she'd been to the place before). There she'd found a secret elevator which had taken her to the hooded woman's lair. She'd seen a bespectacled man at a desk, who'd been freaked out to see her, plus a giant potted fern, and the woman in the hood. Somehow, Liv couldn't explain how, but she'd recognized the woman beneath the hood as Johanna Diggle. When she'd tried to convince Johanna that something about their situation was wrong, Johanna had told her to stop asking questions and knocked her out in a chokehold. She'd reminded Olivia that she had everything she needed in this life, and he was back at the Queen mansion.

When she came to, home was the place she headed.

She found Sam and Dean getting dressed for the wedding. Boy did those men pull off their black tuxedos. Dean looked especially fine with his black dress shirt and silver tie.

"You know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Sam pointed out, struggling with his white tie.

"I'm fairly certain it's worse luck when the bride isn't getting into her dress for the wedding," Dean only had eyes for Liv and she smiled apologetically at him.

"Will you give us a minute?" she asked Sam. He went, murmuring about ninja skills or something and thankfully shut the door behind him.

"Where were you last night?" Dean looked at her rumpled, day-old clothes.

"I was looking for answers," Liv answered and drank in the sight of the man she loved; "Have I told you how handsome you look?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Dean walked over to grab Olivia's hands, sensing something was still bothering her.

"I did, and I didn't. Nothing's making sense right now, except for you. The fact that I love you and I want to marry you as quickly as humanly possible," Olivia confessed, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

"Well, a good thing we're getting married tonight then."

"No, I don't want to wait until tonight. I want to elope now. I need for this, for us, to be real."

"I'm fairly certain our two hundred plus guests will not appreciate that," Dean tried to joke, but he could see the seriousness and desperation in Liv's eyes; "Okay, I'll see if I can get the minister out early, but you know we're going to have to invite our families or we won't live to see our honeymoon."

"You sure?" Liv was surprised he'd gone with her wild, impulsive plan, but oh-so happy he was.

"Honey, I'd marry you butt-naked in a lake if that's what you want. So long as I get to call you my wife at the end of the day, I'll die happy."

And for a moment, she was there. At Dean's funeral, giving his eulogy. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, a reality she'd couldn't fathom living in. Liv crashed her lips to Dean's and showed him how much she still loved him.

A polite cough pulled them apart.

Johanna stood awkwardly in the doorway to the room in dark brown jacket. "Can we talk?" she directed her question to Liv.

"Go on, I'll get the ball rolling, just make sure you get into a dress," Dean shooed her with a grin.

Olivia smiled and stole another kiss before leading Johanna away.

X

Olivia lead Johanna outside Queen Mansion and down a familiar path, one which felt as if it were missing something – a headstone perhaps, for Morris Queen. Comparing the weird feelings they'd been getting, and the flashes of what felt like memories of a much darker life, Johanna and Liv realized they were in a dream world. They'd just recalled their abduction in yellow beams, when Liv came to the unhappy conclusion:

"If this is a dream, then whatever has put us here probably has safety measures in place to keep us here. Ways to punish us if we try to wake up."

"You mean ways like that?" Johanna pointed over Liv's shoulder. She turned around to see a terrifyingly familiar orange and black mask on a woman with two swords strapped across her back. "Deathstroke."

Deathstroke attacked Johanna and Liv. They fought back, Johanna more confidently at first, but then Olivia found her muscles remembered how to fight even if her brain said she didn't know how. Still, they were weaponless, and they didn't want to die, even in this dream world. That gave Deathstroke the advantage. They managed to get one of Deathstroke's blades from her. Then the next thing they knew, Sam was there and running the blade through Deathstroke from behind.

"How did I do that?" Sam dropped the sword in shock.

Deathstroke's body disappeared as eerily as she'd appeared. That shook Sam even further, but Liv and Johana were getting used to the feeling; more of their real lives coming back to them now. They walked Sam back inside, explaining the truth to him. Sam didn't want to accept the reality they were experiencing was a dream – that his beloved, older brother was dead in the real world – but he did in the end. Between the three of them, they realized two more had been roped into this fake reality from the real world; Theo Queen and Rayna Palmer.

"If this is a dream, how do we wake up?" Sam asked the next most logical question.

"Smoak Tech, I thought there something off about that building. Like it shouldn't exist, because it doesn't in the real world," Johanna said after a thoughtful pause.

"You think that might be the way out?" Liv wondered.

"Seems like a good place to start as any," Johanna shrugged.

"Okay, so we need to gather Theo and Rayna, probably fight our way to Smoak Tech, and then hope we're not being experimented on aboard an alien spacecraft when we wake," Sam summed up the situation.

"Yeah, we need to do that, but there's one more thing I need to do first," Liv said with a bittersweet smile. The other two looked at her, but Sam understood what she meant with only a glance.

Less than an hour later, Olivia stood in a dark green dress before Dean. Her blonde hair pulled up in milkbraids almost resembled a crown. He wore his black tux and Sam stood as best man beside him. Tommie Merlyn rushed in, in her yellow bridesmaid's dress, to take her place as maid of honor, and whispered she had the rings to Liv. Then the minister cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are brought here, hours early, to witness the marriage of these two impatient, but clearly, madly in love young people. . ." he intoned some more, but Liv only had attention for the man beaming at her with utter devotion.

"Olivia, you've been it for me since the day I met you. You're my rock, my inspiration. Every day with you is a blessing I treasure, as I'll treasure you all the days of our life together. You're my best friend, my confidante, and forever the love of my life."

They'd written their own vows, and though Liv could recall hers, they were inadequate now. Still, looking into Dean's eyes, she knew exactly what she needed to say.

"Dean, you're my happiness, my home. I once thought I didn't deserve your love, but you've shown me every day that's not true. I'm whole when I'm with you. Strongest when you're at my side. I'd be lost without you, but you and your love are with me wherever I go. You're my heart and I give my heart to you, always and forever more."

There were tears in her eyes that were reflected in Dean's own. He may have been a dream, but he was as real as the Dean she'd loved and lost. She'd never love another as she loved him. The moment he slipped the ring on her finger, Olivia was filled with joy, pure joy. And when she put the wedding band on his finger, the moment was perfect and true in her heart. He was hers as she was his, forever and always.

X

Theo watched as Olivia and Dean finished their first dance together as husband and wife. Liv let Dean go to dance with his mom while she talked with their parents. It was serious conversation, Theo could tell, and not exactly a happy one.

"I do so love a wedding," Mallory Merlyn sighed with a sidelong glance at her daughter.

"Not even going for subtle now are we, Mom?" Tommie chuckled, draining a flute of champagne.

"Can't a mother want blissful happiness for her daughter?"

"I am happy, Mother, and right now work and great friends are all I need."

"How is the hospital in Chicago treating you?" Theo wanted to know, trying to help steer the conversation to something more pleasant.

"Great, it's my dream job, crazy at times, but good."

"Tell me Theo, Roxy, have you two thought about your future?" Mallory asked coyly. Roxy Harper choked on her champagne and Theo patted his girlfriend's back. "Really, Aunt Mallory?"

Mallory shrugged impish and unrepentant while Tommie chortled, glad the marriage monster had found a new target of her madness. Before they could mount a defense, which would have to be very good to withstand Mallory's manipulations, Theo saw Sam catch Liv and gesture in his direction. He knew what was coming, but he'd made up his mind. This dream was so good, he wanted it to be true.

X

Liv stepped out onto the veranda with Sam, Johanna, and Rayna. She's changed into dark jeans, a dark green shirt, and borrowed Dean's favorite black leather jacket. Her hair was still pulled up and her wedding band felt right as it nestled against her engagement ring. It was time to go, but Theo wasn't coming.

"This dream world isn't going to let us go easily, is it?" Rayna checked and right on cue, their most haunting enemies appeared before them.

There was Sloane Wilson, unmasked but her swords at the ready. Liv's first sister-in-arms and the one she felt she failed the most. For Sam, there was Dame Darhk, the woman who killed Dean. A Ghost cackled at Johanna, but they all knew beneath the mask was Andrea Diggle. A mirakuru solider stood menacingly before Rayna, probably the exact one who killed her fiancé, Andrew Loring. The fifth face made no sense, Mallory Merlyn, dressed once more as the Dark Archer, at least until Theo arrived.

"I changed my mind, okay. Like I said, I can't lose my family again," he shrugged, preparing to fight; "So, are we going to do this or not?"

That was all the encouragement their enemies needed. They attacked, and the heroes fought back. One after the other, they defeated their greatest foes. Rayna used the hand-to-hand combat she'd been learning from other members of her team, including Sam, to get the mirakuru solider in a chokehold. Johanna wrestled away the Ghost's gun and shot her not-sister, but only after getting stabbed in the side for her troubles. Theo outmaneuvered Mallory, her birth mother, and shot her with her own arrow. Then Theo tossed a second arrow to Sam who used it to stab Dame Darhk in the stomach. Theo tossed Mallory's bow and an arrow to Liv, who shot Deathstroke in the eye once more.

Then the fight was done, but the dream continued to tempt them to stay.

"Liv? Sam? Where are you?" Dean wandered out to the veranda. Still dressed in his tux and tie, looking very confused at their rumpled states. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Dean," Sam spoke first and hugged his brother tightly; "There are something's you just can't fix," he tried to explain, knowing this Dean wouldn't understand but he needed to stay the words for himself.

"I miss you, big brother," Theo was next, also hugging a very puzzled Dean; "I'm not going to stop trying to make you proud."

"Liv?"

"I meant what I said, you have my heart, always, but there's someplace else I have to go, where you can't follow."

"You're leaving me," Dean looked heartbroken and Liv cradled his face in her hands.

"Yes. I don't want to, but there's a fight only I can fight and people, a whole world, counting on me. I promise though, I'll carry you with me, and love you until I die," Olivia swore and kissed him.

Rain started to fall, and it felt fitting as Liv tore herself away from Dean for the last time.

The five of them reached Smoak Tech without incident. Inside, they discovered a portal they felt, they hoped, would take them to the real world – and they also despised it because it would take them from their greatest dreams. The faces of all those she'd loved and lost said goodbye to Liv one last time before she stepped into the unknown. She held the love they showed close and closed her eyes.

They woke in pods. Johanna still feeling the effects of the dreamed-up stab wound. Sam and Rayna took the lead, no more used to alien space craft then the rest of them, but time travel had prepared them a little more for the sci-fi reality. They overheard some of the aliens talking before they were spotted. Then it was a quick scuttle down one hall and another before they found what looked like an escape pod. Theo managed to send them rocketing into space. Other alien scout ships followed after them and if the blaring in their stolen craft was an indication, they were probably about to be blown to smithereens when help arrived.

The Waverider picked them up, Natalie Heywood and Amos Ziwe inside. Sam and Rayna thanked their teammates for the save, after a quip about 'alien GAP' from Nat. While Amos and Thea escorted Johanna to the medical bay to be healed up, Sam and Olivia lead the way to the bridge. Nat quickly caught them up to speed on how they'd known where to find their alien-napped friends – it involved the Flash and Superman working with the Green Arrow's recruits to steal already stolen tech from Loren Washington and using that tech to get information off a piece of alien shrapnel.

Liv was mildly impressed but didn't mention anything. Her heart still aching from having to say goodbye to Dean again. She felt the absence of her rings, even if they'd never been real. A glance at Sam showed he too was reeling but hiding it from his team.

Olivia apologized in her head to Dean, then tucked him away in her heart. She had to focus on the living world and the future – and a call to Felix was in order, to let him know she was alright.

Then Rayna repeated a phrase she'd heard the Dominators use. Gideon, the ship's male AI, was able to translate the language into English. The words sent icy down Liv's veins and banished all other concerns from her mind.

 _The weapon is nearing completion._

The End of Part Two of Three

* * *

Casting Mash-Up

(for those who want visuals, this who I've picked)

Olivia Queen / Green Arrow: Katie Cassidy

Dean Laurence Lance / Black Condor: Jensen Ackles

Sam Lance / White Condor: Jared Padalecki

Francisca "Cissy" Ramon / Frequency: Jessica Camacho

Felix Smoak / Watchman: Stephen Amell

Courtney Holt / Ms. Terrific: Cynthia Addai-Robinson

Renee Ramirez / Wildfire: Genevieve Padalecki

Rory Ragman / Rags: Juliana Harkavy

Theo Queen / Red Arrow: Colton Haynes

Roberta Queen: Susana Thompson

Morris Queen: Jamey Sheridan

Quinn Lance: Alex Kingston

Rayna Palmer / Atomica: Summer Glau

Johanna Diggle / Sparta: Sydelle Noel

Tommie Meryln: Jessica De Gouw

Mallory Merlyn: Kathleen Gati

Roxy Harper / Arrowette: Willa Holland

Sloane Wilson / Deathstroke: Claudia Black

Dame Darhk: Chelah Horsdal

Natalie Heywood / Lady Steel: Courtney Ford

Amos Ziwe / Animus: Keiynan Lonsdale

Voice of Gideon: Arthur Darvill


End file.
